


Connect Four

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Anal only between those who are a couple, Fingering, Guided Fingering, Guiding, M/M, Riding, SO MUCH TEASING, Shameless, Smut, Teasing, bj, bossy bottom jungjae, foursome for teaching the younger, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: I can't post any part of the fic as summary because all of it is 18+ I think that is also a summary in itself.But the idea was, Lee Jungjae and Jung Woosung teaching Ju Jihoon and Kim Sungkyu how to spicy up spicey things and guide them a little v_v
Relationships: Ju Jihoon / Kim Sungkyu, Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae, Jung Woosung / Lee Jungjae / Ju Jihoon / Kim Sungkyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Connect Four

**Author's Note:**

> Because of Jungjae and Woosung being supposed to be more experienced here I really had to step up my smut game, I hope I could manage that.  
> At least I made myself flustered writing this, which does not happen too often.
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoy reading as much as I did writing.
> 
> <3

Sungkyu moaned wantonly and pressed his body against the firm one behind him when a hand suddenly cupped his balls and a fingertip brushed over his hole.

If someone would have told him a year ago that he would end up naked in Jungjae’s lap, Jihoon’s dick down his throat while Lee Jungjae kept telling him instructions and Jung Woosung watching him over Jihoon’s shoulder, he would have flushed brightly, laughed nervously and told that person to stop being ridiculous.

…And very likely have wet dreams about it later.

Well. He was sure he would still have wet dreams about this, the difference was that actually having done it will cause them.

His head was spinning when Jungjae blew against his ear shell teasingly and his deep authoritative voice told him what to do next.

„Release him out of your mouth, give him and your jaw some time to recover. Grab him by the base and lightly suck on his head, but take care to not tease the sensitive areas too much.“

Jungjae was caressing Sungkyu’s legs lazily and he could feel the older’s clothed erection against his ass. Instinctively Sungkyu rolled his hips back, groaning with the rough friction the fabric created against the sensitive skin. Jungjae’s breath did not even waver, instead, he grabbed Sungkyu’s thighs harshly and pushed them further apart, making him gasp gently.

Sungkyu licked along Jihoon’s cock and followed Jungjae’s instructions, wrapping one hand around the base and taking the upper half in his mouth.

„Moan for him, show him how much you love his cock in your mouth.“  
Jungjae whispered and licked over his ear while Jihoon’s buried his hand in Sungkyu’s hair, his fingers pressing against the smaller’s scalp. Sungkyu moaned in a needy way with all the sensations, shuddering when Jungjae’s fingertips ran along the inner side of his thigh, stopping before touching his balls and moving away again, his other hand dancing over his chest.

„Go on like that and when he least expects it, tighten your lips right bellow his head and trace his frenulum with your tongue up to his slit and then dip in, taste him.“ 

Sungkyu trembled with the words Jungjae was breathing against his ear in a low commanding tone. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Jihoons cock, swirling his tongue around his shaft and bobbing his head, with his hand jerking the base, slicked up by his drool. The squelching dirty sounds adding to his arousal and Sungkyu rutted his hips against Jungjae frantically.

His new instructions in mind, Sungkyu slowed down, only using his thumb to rub along the vein on Jihoon’s cock and waited for the hand in his hair to relax a little. Feeling Jihoon’s pulse slow down under his fingers.  
Closing his lips tighter around the sensitive area below the cockhead, Sungkyu licking along the middle with the tip of his tongue, followed the tissue of skin up higher to dip into his slit, devouring the familiar taste of Jihoon he moaned heatedly and sucked on the head greedily to get more of it.

And Jihoon cried out, his hips jerked forward and his knees buckled, going weak. When Sungkyu looked up at him Woosung’s strong arms were wrapped around Jihoon’s middle to steady him and he could not help but feel proud about the strong reaction he caused. Especially the shocked look on his boyfriend's face who was breathlessly staring down at him.

„Good boy, you’re doing very well.“ Jungjae’s voice was sweet now and the words went down like honey.  
His hand was back on Sungkyu’s leg and he felt a cool wetness against his thigh when fingers brushed between them, along his balls and further behind. Sungkyu’s breath hitched when they started to massage the sensitive skin behind his balls up to his hole and Sungkyu shuddered with the pure bliss running through his body by being praised by Lee Jungjae and touched like this at the same time.

„Now take him down your throat again but keep looking at him, moan and reach for your own cock. Show him how much it turns you on to have his cock in your mouth.“

Sungkyu released Jihoon’s dick, he was still looking down at him his mouth hanging open, pearls of sweat running along his temples. Holding his gaze Sugnkyu licked his swollen lips, scraped his teeth over his lower lip seductively while gliding his hand down Jihoon’s leg. Letting go of it he placed it on his own chest, teased his right nipple, and moved it lower, over his stomach, arching his back into the touch.  
When he reached his own dick he wrapped his hand around it, jolted his hips forward, and moaned shakily while closing his eyes for a moment. Opening them again he scratched his teeth over his own bottom lip and darted his tongue out to lick off a fresh drop of precome before he opened his mouth and took Jihoon’s cock slowly but steadily down his throat, all the while not even once taking his eyes off the others. 

Jihoon made a choked, desperate sound and he pressed Sungkyu’s head closer with both hands in his hair. Sungkyu jerked his own cock faster and moaned deeply constricting his throat around him and he enjoyed the desperate moan he got in return. 

Unable to move his head Sungkyu hummed around Jihoon and twirled his tongue around his shaft hollowed his cheeks, his heat felt dizzy but then Woosung reached for Jihoon’s arms and motioned him to loosen his grip on Sungkyu’s so that he could move his head again.  
Enjoying the way Jihoon’s cock pulsed on his tongue Sungky closed his eyes and moved his head back. Pumping his own cock slower now, to not come too soon, he pressed his tongue against the underside of Jihoon’s feeling it twitch heavily in his mouth.

„Can you see how far he’s gone already how he is completely lost because of your skilled mouth? That’s how you make him do anything you want. Go on make him come so he can fuck you longer once he’s ready again.“

Sungkyu’s head was swimming with Jungjae mumbling those kind of things in his ear in a sweet voice. He hummed around Jihoon’s cock, opened his eyes and moaned when Jungjae’s finger were massaging his entrance again.

„Cup his balls and tease his hole a little, maybe dip in the tip of your finger.“

Jungjae ordered and Sungkyu followed, letting go of himself, he slipped his hand between Jihoon’s legs and cupping his balls, that were covered in his drool, he gathered some on his finger to wet them and slid them further, when Woosung forced Jihoon’s legs further apart with his own.

Placing his finger on the base of Jihoon’s cock and another one behind his balls, he pressed down against his perineum and brushed his finger to his hole.  
Eyes locked with Jihoon’s he sucked him in greedily and down his throat, moaning lowly, as soon as he pressed his finger inside, Jihoon came hard down his throat.  
Pulling on Sugnkyu’s hair and he threw his head back onto Woosung’s shoulder who was kissing his neck and mumbling something in his ear. 

Sungkyu would have come too simply from watching Jihoon being hit by such a strong orgasm that made his whole body tremble and from his hot come shooting down his throat and filling his mouth but Jungjae’s firm grip around the base of his cock stopped him. 

„Well done, now clean him up and make sure to not waste a drop.“

Jihoon moaned weakly and his hands slipped out of Sungkyu’s hair, lazily raking his fingers through some strands and brushing one strand behind his ear, that got stuck to his lips. Sungkyu shuddered at the tickling feeling of the hair running along his lips and did as told, cleaning Jihoon’s dick. Jihoon’s hips jolted back, due to the overstimulating touch but Woosung held him in place and Sungkyu enjoyed the quivers shaking his boyfriend's body while he licked him clean, when he was done with Jihoon’s cock Sungkyu gathering the cum on his chin with his fingers and sucked them clean.  
All the while keeping his eyes on Jihoon’s to make sure he was watching.

\-------Ju Jihoon POV-------

Jihoon cursed and tried to catch his breath.

Sungkyu was good at giving head before but this, this was a completely other level.  
The way he had rubbed his face along his cock in the beginning, inhaled his scent and shuddered like it was the most delicious smell he ever tasted. The way he had teased him then with his mouth and how much he seemed to enjoy all of it himself. How he had not averted his eyes but kept looking at Jihoon heatedly.  
What turned Jihoon on even more was how much he had enjoyed what he was doing, even when he lost his control for a moment and held Sugnkyu’s head in a tight grip.

Jihoon looked at Jungjae who had one arm wrapped around Sungkyu’s middle and the other around the base of his cock. He had been whispering in Sungkyu’s ear and giving him instructions and Jihoon had never thought that a little guiding from him would make such a difference.

„Your boyfriend is a fast learner, you're lucky.“

Woosung loosened his grip a little around Jihoon’s middle and stepped away. Jihoon’s back instantly felt cold and his legs almost gave in again without the supporting body against his. Not tearing his attention from his boyfriend who was still sucking come off his fingers, Jihoon murmured absentmindedly.  
„He is, but it was your husband who gave him the instructions so you’re probably even luckier.“

Woosung only laughed, a sound Jihoon was very familiar with by now. „Oh, you have no idea.“

Jungjae let go of Sungkyu’s cock and kissed his shoulder. 

„Let’s get a little more comfortable. Get properly on the bed.“ Even for Jihoon who was not the one being spoken to and just came, Jungjae’s commanding voice was arousing.  
He was still coming down from his overwhelming high but could feel another tingle of excitement, while he was watching Sungkyu getting off of Jungjae’s lap and crawling on the bed giving Jihoon quite a tempting view. Jihoon was about to just go there, grab his ass, and spread his cheeks and must have moved on instinct because Woosung’s hand around his wrist held him back. 

„Wait. It’s not your turn yet.“

Sungkyu lay down on his back, Jungjae seated himself next to him and wrapped Sungkyu’s leg around his waist, giving Jihoon and Woosung a nice few.

„Woosung hand me the lube.“

Woosung walked over and took the lube that was still on the floor next to the bed since Jungjae had used it for Sungkyu before.  
With a thrill of anticipation, Jihoon watched how Woosung opened it and spread a good amount on Jungjae’s fingers while they were looking at each other like they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Jihoon noticed before on other occasions that they were good with communicating only through their eyes and Jihoon felt a longing to have that too.  
Being together with someone so long to be able to understand them without words.

Jungjae broke their stare and Woosung stepped back when he leaned down, lips touching Sungkyu’s ear while he spoke quietly against it. Whatever it was it caused Sungkyu to moan desperately. He bent his free leg and spread them wider, adjusting his hips. Jihoon grasped his own thighs and dug his nails in his skin to keep himself from just jumping on him and sink into him with how invitingly Sungkyu was spread out in front of him.

„Good boy.“  
Jungjae reached between Sungkyu’s legs and circled two of his fingers against his hole before he carefully dipped both fingers in up to his knuckles. Before he mostly had his eyes fixed on Woosung but now he was watching Sungkyu’s face closely while he was changing the angle of his hand, exploring his inner walls.

Jihoon noticed how Sungkyu’s hands started to tighten in the sheets and his hips jerked up a little, how he closed his eyes and threw his had back, parted his lips, and licked over them.  
He let out a long moan while Jungjae moved his fingers only a little. Sungkyu’s moans got louder and the movement of his hips more desperate when Jungjae started to move his hand in and out of him. 

„Do you know what he’s doing?“

Suddenly Woosung’s voice was against his ear and Jihoon shuddered, while Woosung wrapped his arms around him from behind and started to unbutton his shirt.

„He’s searching for his prostate?“ 

Woosung laughed and his breath tickled Jihoon’s neck and made the hairs on his neck stand on edge.

„He already found it, but he’s just softly brushing over it, using only a little bit of pressure that he is slowly increasing with every thrust of his fingers. You see how it makes Sungkyu squirm. How his legs tremble slightly and he has to clutch the blanket?“

Jihoon felt himself get hard again while he watched Sungkyu react and lose more and more control. 

„I see it.“ Jihoon’s rasped hoarsely and he swallowed dryly. 

Just when Sungkyu was arching his back and moaning loudly, Jungjae withdrew his fingers and Jihoon sighed disappointedly too endorsed in watching his boyfriend react to the way the other’s skillful fingers. Sungkyu whimpered and his hole was gaping, wanting to be filled again. 

Oh, how happily Jihoon would do it, his cock was rock hard and ready, but Woosung’s flat hand on his chest held him back. His protest got caught in his throat when Woosung pinched his nipple harshly. Jihoon gasped and pressed his hips back against the other man, quivering with the feeling of his hard and hot cock against his ass.

Maybe he could tease Woosung a little, if he was not allowing him to have his fun with Sungkyu Jihoon found he had the right to do so.  
Now with full intent Jihoon shoved his hips back and started rubbing himself against Woosung’s groin, reaching around with one hand to his waist and holding onto his arm with the other. 

Unfortunately, Woosung had a lot more control than Jihoon thought he would.  
Forcefully, Woosung gripped Jihoon’s hips and pulled him close and twisted his nipple harder this time, making Jihoon moan in a mix of pain and arousal of being manhandled like that.

„Careful Jihoon, if Jungjae finds out you’re trying to play dirty, he will make sure you’re not going to get what you want.“

Jihoon whimpered under the hard grip of Woosung’s hand on his hip almost sure that he would have bruises in the morning. The material of Woosung’s pants suddenly very scratchy against the sensitive skin between Jihoon’s asscheeks and he could not help but tense his muscles around the hot hardness. 

Woosung released a breath against Jihoon’s neck causing goosebumps all over his body.

„Say you’re sorry.“ Woosung’s voice was stern.

„I’m sorry Ahjussi.“ Jihoon said in a quiet voice, not wanting to end up with blue balls for the rest of the night because he had no doubt that Woosung was not only making empty threats. 

Woosung released his tight grip, kissed his neck almost sweetly, and caressed Jihoon’s chest and stomach.

„Don’t try that again, now concentrate on them.“

Jihoon did not have to be told twice. Jungjae was talking quietly with Sungkyu, hand cupping his face and thumb brushing over his lower lip, while he was bending the smaller’s body to reach his ear while his leg was still wrapped around him. Sungkyu nodded, eyes shyly meeting Jungjae’s the other man kissed his forehead and leaned back thumb caressing over the smaller’s cheekbone before he let go of his face again.  
Steadying himself on his left elbow, Sungkyu sat up and held his fingers out to Jungjae, who squeezed more of the lube on them.

Swallowing thickly, Jihoon’s eyes followed Sungkyu’s fingers, watched with a pounding heart how he reached between his legs. Blinking up to Sungkyu’s face, Jihoon noticed he was looking at him hotly, biting his red, swollen lips. Upholding Jihoon’s gaze, he pushed his fingers inside himself and moaned hoarsely, tilting his head back into his neck. 

A weak sound escaped Jihoon’s lips when Sungkyu lowered his head again, hair falling into his face and looking pleadingly at Jihoon while he licked over his parted lips and moved his fingers in and out of himself, painfully slowly, while rutting down his hips, making it hard for Jihoon to decide whether to look at his face or at what his fingers were doing.

Jihoon’s body shook with his gaze and grabbed his own legs hard enough to make it hurt, trying to get a hand of himself, completely drunken with want, only Woosung’s hand that was rubbing along his flexing abs holding him back.

And then Jungjae’s hand curled around Sungkyu’s wrist and positioned it a little differently, he mumbled something and when Sungkyu thrust his hand in again he released a high pitched cry and bit his lip right after as if he was embarrassed.

Jungjae disapproved, he put his hand on Sungkyu’s chin and used his thumb to force his mouth open again, telling him to not hold back. The smaller nodded, his eyes fixed on Jungjae’s until the older brushed his thumb tenderly along Sungkyu’s jaw and then with his whole hand over his throat, fingertips tracing his jugular. Sungkyu’s adam’s apple bobbed visibly and he moaned weakly. 

Then Jungjae’s finger danced over Sungkyu’s chest and reached lower. Jihoon thought he would take Sungkyu’s cock and pump him but before Jungjae reached he put it on Sungkyu’s hand instead when he withdrew his fingers.

Clutching onto Woosung’s hand, his heart racing, Jihoon took in how Jungjae's fingers slid along the back of Sungkyu’s hand and curling around it, his long middle finger outstretched along Sungkyu’s middle and pointing finger, making the size difference in their hands more prominent. 

Moaning wantonly Jihoon watched how their joined hands pushed into Sungkyu, stretching his tight ring. Sungkyu threw his had back and cried out, his back aching and hips pressing down, seeking even more friction. He was shuddering violently and Jihoon felt a tremble run through his own body, his hand went to his cock and he squeezed it, needing to feel something, anything because he was going crazy with only being able to watch and not touch.

But Woosung, obviously aiming to drive Jihoon nuts, reached for his hand and forced it away again.

„Patience Jihoon, you don’t want to spoil that for both of you, do you?“  
How could they both, Jungjae and Woosung be so calm and composed? It was unnerving Jihoon and only added to his restlessness. 

„Then please let me fuck him.“ Jihoon groaned and desperately held onto Woosung’s hand with his free one.

„Don’t ask me.“ The smirk was clear in Woosung’s voice, even without seeing his face and Jihoon almost hated him for that. But even more for his hand that was brushing along the inside of Jihoon’s thigh, raking his nails along them teasingly and always changing direction once he got close to his balls and cock.

„Why are you having so much fun, you can’t do something either?“

„Because I love watching Jungjae.“ Jihoon shuddered at the tone in Woosung’s voice and the way he was breathing the words against his neck.  
„And because I know the wait will be worth it.“ Woosung licked up to his ear and tugged on it with his teeth. Jihoon shut his eyes and exhaled shakily.

Cursing Woosung for not allowing any touch against his cock, Jihoon watched how Jungjae added another of his long, lean fingers. Sungkyu’s was crying out louder and his arm went too weak to hold himself up so Jungjae steadied him with his own behind him. 

Jungjae kissed Sungkyu’s neck and whispered against his ear and whatever he said only made him cry and moan louder and Jihoon really really needed to get on this bed and inside him. He was clinging hard enough to make it painful for Woosung and begged. 

„You have to learn to be more patient Jihoon.“

Jungjae was looking at Woosung and Jihoon noticed a slight hitch in the breath of the man behind him. Woosung’s hands tightened against his stomach and thigh, nails scratching over Jihoon’s skin.

„Tell them what you want.“ Woosung muttered with a suddenly rough voice and Jihoon shivered again.

„I want to, no I need to fuck Sungkyu, only being able to watch like this is driving me crazy. Please let me touch him and take him.“ Jihoon begged louder so that the two on the bed would hear him too.

Kissing Sungkyu’s cheek, Jungjae asked him. „What do you say Sungkyu? You want Jihoon’s cock inside you?“

Jungjae thrust their hands in deep and kept them buried deep inside, his twitching tendon’s evidence that he was moving their fingers together inside Sungkyu, causing him to shout and curl in on himself. Sungkyu pressed his head against Jungjae’s shoulder, his legs twitching and the one around the older’s waist pulling him closer. He let out a high pitched scream that turned into breathless moans, accompanied by sobs from the overstimulation of Jungjae milking his prostate.

Only when Jungjae started to thrust their fingers in and out of him again, was Sungkyu able to form words. His eyes fixed on Jihoon, he choked.

„Yes, I want Jihoon’s cock. I need his thick and perfect cock to fill me up and fuck me into a moaning mess.“

Jihoon was not sure how he should survive this, Sungkyu keeping eye contact and talking dirty, while still looking so innocent was sweet torture, his cock was leaking already alone from his boyfriend's lust-filled words.

„Jungjae please.“

„Jagiya, show Jihoon how to do it right.“

Jihoon felt the excitement at Jungjae’s words even in his fingertips and toes, he would finally be allowed to take Sugnkyu, to dive into his sweet heat and feel his walls around him.

Only that, he was not. 

He groaned frustrated when Woosung stopped him before he could crawl on the bed, holding his waist in a tight grip he warned Jihoon, lips against his ear.  
„Don’t plunge into him mindlessly, only because you can’t control yourself, that's your lesson now.“

Jihoon had to bite his tongue to not say something that would probably end up with him bound on a chair and being forced to watch. While, admittedly, it had its charm, Jihoon had a problem with the aspect that they would not let him come but just ignore him and that he would definitely sit on that chair the whole night, while he watched them making Sungkyu scream and come without being able to do anything about his own need. 

To avoid that awful fate, Jihoon held himself together and bit his lip, mumbling ‚fine‘ through gritted teeth.  
Woosung raised his eyebrows at him and Jihoon faked a smile and tried again. „Please guide me Ahjussi?“  
The other man was not really impressed and Jihoon sighed frustrated and begged again.  
„Please, I will do whatever you say.“

Finally, Woosung let him go and clapped against Jihoon’s ass, hard enough to make it sting. Jihoon took in a sharp breath and bit his lip, holding back the words that burned on his tongue.

Woosung motioned him to get between Sungkyu’s legs and sat down on the other side of him, opposite Jungjae, their eyes locked for a moment and Jihoon wondered if they were silently communicating again. 

„Kiss him first, touch him where you know he likes it.“

Woosung instructed him, gaze still on Jungjae and Jihoon let his shirt slide off his shoulders, throwing it somewhere off the bed carelessly, and leaned over Sungkyu. His eyes flickered immediately down to Sungkyu’s lips when he licked over them. They were still swollen, especially after Sungkyu biting them and Jihoon had to admit Woosung was quite reasonable. 

Kissing did not sound so bad after all.

Jihoon leaned down, eyes on Sungkyu’s and nibbled on his lower lip first, using one hand to steady himself and the other to place it on the smaller man’s thigh and slide it up over his hips to his stomach.

Sungkyu moaned softly and drew Jihoon closer with one hand in his neck and the other against his shoulder blade. Their noses brushed when Sungkyu tilted his head and opened his mouth mirroring Jihoon. Their hot breaths were mingling against their lips, making them both dizzy with want, before they closed the gap and their tongues both inhaled deeply, pressing their lips harder against each other. Their tongues met, sending another electrifying wave of arousal through Jihoon’s body. He could still taste himself on Sungkyu’s tongue and some of the wine they drank before this and he felt light-headed with arousal. 

Jihoon moved his hand to Sungkyu’s chest, rubbing his thumb over his nipple. Sungkyu moaned into Jihoon’s mouth and hooked his free leg around his waist, rutting their cocks against each other.  
They broke their kiss and Sungkyu made one of the sweetest and hottest sounds Jihoon had ever heard.

„I need you inside me.“ 

Sungkyu kissed Jihoon’s neck frantically and pleaded with pure need dripping from his sinuous voice. „Please ram that perfect cock inside me until I can’t think of anything else anymore.“

Jihoon was not proud of it but he whined weakly at Sungkyu’s words and looked at Woosung, dancing on the edge of sanity and ready to offer everything he got to get the allowance.

„Can I?“ Jihoon was very proud of his self-restraint right now, because he was not moving his hips even though Sungkyu was and if he was accidentally ripping the sheets because he held onto them too tight it really would not be fair to blame him for it.

„Please?“ he added with a shaky voice when Woosung did not react but instead looked over his back at Jungjae.

Then Jungjae moved and Jihoon’s attention was on him too, he took Sungkyu’s leg off his waist and held it by the back of the knee, placing a kiss on the front. Jungjae was looking directly at Woosung and Jihoon shuddered, even though he was not the receiver of that gaze. Gliding his hand lower along Sungkyu’s thigh Jungjae eaned down to bite into it, eliciting a soft whimper.

„Go ahead but start slow.“ Woosung murmured distractedly with a strained voice.

And it was all that Jihoon needed to hear.  
He leaned back on his heels while Woosung grabbed Sungkyu’s leg, which had been hooked around Jihoon and held it like Jungjae. Both of them shifted higher, making Sungkyu gasp when they bent his body and giving Jihoon the arousing sight of his boyfriend’s legs being spread and pushed up, making the angle even more perfect for him to slide into him.  
Sungkyu’s hole was wet and red, winking at him to be filled. And Jihoon wanted nothing more than to do just that.

Eager he shuffled closer until his knees were underneath Sungkyu and spread his own legs a little to get closer. Taking his cock in his hand rubbed it along the other’s balls to his hole, making him moan wantonly and his cock twitch and leak. He watched the small white pool forming on Sungkyu’s stomach while he moaned together with him at the feeling of his tip brushing over his boyfriend’s lubed up hole. 

„Good, nice and slow.“  
Woosung encouraged Jihoon and he gazed up at him. Both Woosung and Jungjae had slipped their arms under Sungkyu’s head and were still holding his legs up and Jungjae whispered something against Sungkyu’s ear again.

With more patience than he thought he had Jihoon pressed his head in and took in a sharp breath when Sungkyu’s hole took him in without any resistance and soaring heat engulfing him. Sungkyu moaned deeply and reached out for Jihoon’s waist to pull him in all the way, arching his back and throwing his head in his neck.

Seems like Sungkyu was allowed to be impatient while Jihoon was not but he would not complain as long as it meant he could finally take his boyfriend after almost going crazy with need.

„Tell him what you want.“  
This time Jungjae gave his command loud enough for Jihoon to hear, he was kissing Sungkyu’s neck and bit into his skin at his collarbone while Woosung was mirroring his movements on the other side. Sungkyu’s hands tightened on Jihoon’s waist and he had his eyes closed and lips parted.

„I want you to take me hard.“ Sungkyu opened his eyes and looked up at Jihoon through his lashes and Jihoon was more than eager to follow.  
He withdrew almost completely and slammed his hips forward hard enough to rut Sungkyu’s body upwards the others loud cry and his nails scratching along Jihoon’s waist a good sign that he aimed right. Woosung steadied Sungkyu by holding his shoulder down before he would hit the headboard due to Jihoon’s thrusts.

„Jihoon, did you ever manage to make Sungkyu come without touching his cock?“

Jihoon gritted his teeth at Woosung’s question and rammed his hips forward harder making Sungkyu whimper and grasp the sheets.  
„No.“

„Don’t let it out on poor Sungkyu. Or do you like it rough Sungkyu?“

Sungkyu shuddered and gasped when Jungjae blew against his collarbone and neck, where his lips had been mere minutes before and Woosung let go of his leg to tease his nipple with the nail of his thumb instead.  
Jihoon slid his hands under Sungkyu’s thighs and pulled him closer into his lap causing him to make another choked sound. A blush crept along his chest and Jihoon could feel him clench down around him.  
Sungkyu was close and Jihoon had not even started properly. Jihoon would make him come without being touched this time.

„Don’t hide your face.“  
Both Jungjae and Woosung reached out for one of Sungkyu’s wrist and forced his hands away, revealing his flushed, flustered face. Woosung kissed his fingers and Jungjae guided Sungkyu’s hand to his own groin.

„Don’t be shy, your doing great, all three of us are hard because of you. Show him too, Woosung.“

Jungjae and Woosung locked gazes while they let Sungkyu feel the effect he had on them and Jihoon thrust into him turning his moan into a cry. 

Jihoon could not deny that making Sungkyu all flustered like this with Jungjae and Woosung teasing him and talking to him was turning him on on a whole different level, he loved watching how they touched him, where they touched him and especially which reactions they caused.

Jihoon knew, that Sungkyu liked rough just as much as he liked soft cuddly sex and while he might have been shy about the thought of doing this with Jungjae and Woosung who he had admired as actors already, it was very clear that he was just as turned on from the additional attention he got.

„Look at me.“ Jihoon’s voice was rough.

Woosung smirked at Jihoon at that but he concentrated on Sungkyu who was gazing up at him through his lashes. 

„Go on tell him what you want.“  
Jungjae brushed his right hand through Sungkyu’s hair while he used his other to trace his finger over Sungkyu’s chest and stomach tenderly.

„I want to come only from your co-.“ Sungkyu’s voice broke with a forceful shove of Jihoon’s hips.

„You’ve got a really nice voice Sungkyu, so soft even while breaking.“ Woosung kissed Sungkyu’s Adam apple and sucked on the skin over the joint of his collarbone when he leaned back the skin was flushed but not dark enough too bruise.  
Otherwise, Jihoon might have had to turn it into his marking and darken it even more.

„Woosung, how about you help Jihoon a little?“  
Jungjae spoke casually while dipping two fingers into the pool of precome on Sungkyu’s stomach, bringing them to Sungkyu’s lip. 

Woosung withdrew his arm from beneath Sungkyu, his fingertips brushing along Jungjae’s arm and then rolled off the bed to get behind Jihoon who forgot moving his hips for a moment while he watched Sungkyu licking his own come off of Jungjae’s finger. Jihoon flinched when another body suddenly pressed up against his back.

„Sungkyu is very bendable right?“  
Jihoon shuddered when Woosung’s breath ghosted over his neck and nodded while his eyes were still fixed on two of Jungjae’s long fingers vanishing inside Sungkyu’s mouth until they were in knuckle deep, very deep enough to brush the back of his throat.

„Then use it to fuck him better.“ Woosung reached around Jihoon, brushed along Sungkyu’s legs until he got to his ankles, grabbed them, and placed Sungkyu’s feet against Jihoon’s chest. Then he pressed his flat palm between Jihoon’s shoulder blades and pushed him forward. Gasping surprised, Jihoon caught himself with one hand on the bed and the other on Jungjae’s leg.  
Their eyes met for a moment and Jihoon was feeling flustered under the older man’s gaze and placed his hand on Sungkyu’s upper arm instead.

Jungjae smiled, not the warm smile Jihoon was used of him when they were casually sitting together but another that caused a shiver running down his spine.  
The other man withdrew his fingers from Sungkyu’s mouth and held them out to Jihoon, who leaned forward, bending his boyfriend some more and took them into his mouth, not breaking the stare with Jungjae, while he was licking between, twirling his tongue around them and tasting a little bit of what was left of Sungkyu on them. 

Jungjae smirked and withdrew his fingers, and brushed the drool away from Jihoon’s lips with his thumb. Then Jungjae shuffled closer to Sungkyu, his head next to him he kissed his temple and whispered in his ear while softly brushing the hair out of his face, that was sticking to his sweat-covered cheeks and forehead. 

„Look at him, how perfect he takes you in.“  
Woosung breathed against Jihoon’s ear, hands brushing along his sides until they reached his hips, he held them in a tight grip to guide his movements. Jihoon moaned with the feeling of Woosung’s length against him and moaned when Woosung thrust his hips forward with his. Jihoon could clearly feel his head brushing along the bundle of nerves inside Sungkyu and enjoyed how the walls flexed around him and massaged his cock.

With his next thrust, Sungkyu was gripping the sheets hard and tearing on them making them slip off the edges on the side Jungjae was not laying on.  
„Tell him that you take care of him, that he can let go because you are there for him. Make him comfortable to let go.“

Sungkyu looked at him, pleading and Jihoon wanted to suck on his lips and bite into them slightly.  
„I want to kiss him.“

„Then kiss him and tell him.“  
Woosung chuckled amused against Jihoon and bit down on the joint of his neck and shoulder, causing goosebumps to spread over his neck.

Jihoon leaned grabbed Sungkyu’s ankles and moved them off of his chest. He told Sungkyu to hold them with back himself and leaned down, licked over his neck, tasting the salty skin and biting down while pushing his hips forward.  
Sungkyu cried out surprised, voice already hoarse. Making sure to leave a nice dark bruise, Jihoon sucked the skin in and teased it with his teeth, then he brushed his lower lip over Sungkyu’s jugular until he reached his ear.  
When he opened his eyes he could see Jungjae on the other side of his boyfriend's head, watching him closely, clearly amused by his possessive behavior. 

Keeping his thrusts shallow and deep, Jihoon bit gently in Sungkyu’s ear lobe and blew softly against it enjoying the reward in form of a strong shiver running through his boyfriend's body and his walls tightening around him.

„Leg to Sungkyu. You’ve earned to come. I’m here to take care of you.“

Sungkyu moaned and Jihoon could feel the tip of his cock brush against his stomach, he leaned back a little and made the other whimper frustrated.

„But you have to come just from my cock.“

Jihoon smiled and kissed him, pressing his lips hard against his with a more forceful shove of his hips that made them both moan into each other’s mouths.

A hand was softly stroking down his spine and Jihoon’s skin tingled when Woosung’s fingers were gliding deeper, causing another wave of excitement running through his body when they were brushing over his hole and massaging the ring of muscles.

He pushed back against them, before thrusting in Sungkyu again and his senses were overflowing. 

Then the touch was gone and he broke the kiss with Sungkyu to ask for more but before he got the chance a now lubed up finger pressed against his entrance. Jihoon moaned and jerked his hips back, taking Woosung’s finger in easily.  
He looked down at Sungkyu’s face and kissed him again when he felt another finger slipping inside him knuckle deep.

Jihoon’s movement got a little erratic with the urge to dive into Sungkyu’s heat but also have those fingers deep inside of him and brush harder over his prostate. Unfortunately, Woosung kept to only light strokes.  
Until he did not anymore and surprised Jihoon by brushing over the bundle of nerves inside of him more firmly and then even straight-up pressed down.

Shocked by the almost painful pleasure shooting up his spine Jihoon cried out and felt his cock twitching and pulsing inside Sungkyu who threw his head back and screamed even louder. Letting go of his own legs he wrapped his arms around Jihoon and held him close with trembling arms, his nails breaking the skin with the force he was clenching down.

His whole body spasmed and tensed and Jihoon felt Sungkyu’s hot come spurting against his chest and stomach in thick ropes.

Jihoon could not tell if he was already coming before or because Sungkyu’s walls were milking his cock, switching between contradicting and relaxing around it until Sungkyu went totally slack and his arms slipped heavily from Jihoon’s shoulders.

He slumped down on Sungkyu, carefully not to crash him, and buried his face against his neck, mumbling how perfect he was and whimpered when Woosung slipped his fingers out of him and clapped his ass.  
„Well done.“

„They did.“ Jungjae was treading his fingers lazily through Sungkyu’s hair once more before he got off from the bad and turned to Woosung. „Now it’s our turn.“

Jihoon kissed Sungkyu lazily and slipped out of him, receiving a soft moan, he rolled off him and pulled him into his arms with his back to his chest. Sungkyu, instantly clutched his arm close with his own and snuggled closer to him. Kissing his boyfriend’s neck softly Jihoon looked up at Jungjae who pulled Woosung in a passionate kiss.

His body was spent and relaxed and he did not feel like getting hard again too soon but there was still an exciting tingle when Jihoon was watching them. There was something very intimate about the way Woosung tenderly cradled Jungjae’s head within his hands, his thumb stroking gently along his cheekbone. Or how Jungjae’s hands moved along the hem of the other’s waistband, shuffling up the shirt and revealing the skin underneath.  
Their movements were not rushed and needy but controlled and relaxed while still exciting showing the deep desire they had for each other. 

Jihoon felt excited about being allowed to watch them and hooked his leg over Sungkyu’s cuddling up against his back.

\------- Jung Woosung ------- POV

Woosung took in a deep breath through his nose when he finally had Jungjae’s lips against his own.  
Cupping Jungjae’s face with his hands he tilted his head and opened his mouth to kiss him deeper. Jungjae’s fingertips were brushing over his heated skin teasingly and Woosung wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, the feeling of the others familiar body pressed against him never failed to cause a rush of excitement.

Jungjae’s hands slipped under Woosung’s shirt und up his back along his spine, tracing his shoulder-blades, lightly scratching his nails along his sides where he knew it would make Woosung squirm. 

Woosung reached for the hem of his own shirt, when Jungjae was pushing it up and pulled it over his head. Before his shirt even hit the ground, Jungjae’s hands were already on his chest again, greedy fingers teasing the spots he knew were sensitive, making Woosung’s skin prickle excitedly. Opening the buttons of Jungjae’s shirt, Woosung kissed his neck, taking his time to scratch his teeth higher up his neck.

„I’ve been waiting all day to do this.“ Woosung whispered against Jungjae’s ear making sure his lips would brush along the shell and his breath would tickle the skin behind. He brushed the shirt off Jungjae’s shoulders and down his arms sliding his thumbs along his biceps and forearms, tracing his fingers over his wrists, palms, and fingers while the fabric fell to the floor and kissed the scar on his shoulder.  
Woosung moved his hands back up Jungjae’s arms into his neck, drawing him into another dizzying kiss, opening his eyes he broke away and kissed Jungjae’s cheekbone softly.  
Jungjae buried his hand in Woosung’s hair and was exhaling a deep breath next to his ear, making him shudder when the air met his heated skin.

„I’ve been thinking about how I want you.“ Woosung shuddered with Jungjae’s words and his lips ghosting along his neck, his teeth sinking into the spot that even after so many years always got a reaction out of the taller man.

„What did you decide?“ Woosung turned his head to look at the other who had a mischievous glimmer his eyes, he brushed lower to Woosung’s pants and opened the button and zipper blindly.

„I want to ride you first.“ Woosung swallowed at Jungjae’s words and held his gaze while he hooked his finger into his briefs and carefully put the fabric over the head of Woosung’s cock his knuckles slightly touching it.  
Sinking down on his knees, Jungjae shoved Woosung’s pants and brief down with him. Woosung stepped out of them, and caressed Jungjae’s head, threading his fingers through his hair, while he kissed his knee, thighs, and hipbone and brushed his warm palms over his calves and the back of his thighs.

It felt like his lips, teeth, and tongue were everywhere just not where Woosung wanted them to be. He moaned quietly when Jungjae sucked on the skin at the joint of his leg and hip, close enough to his cock, that he could feel a few strands of his hair brushing against it.

Without once touching his cock, Jungjae got back up, pulling Woosung’s head close, he purred against his lips. „Let’s get on the bed.“

Woosung had nothing else he would rather do.  
Kissing they both stumbled over to the bed and Woosung set down when he felt the edge of the mattress against the back of his knees.  
He spread his legs and pulled Jungjae close, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton and teasing the skin with his teeth while he opened the other's pants with practiced fingers.

Completely forgetting about them being not alone he pushed Jungjae’s pants and underwear down and inhaled his scent, rubbing his face along his stomach and closing his eyes. Woosung sighed deeply and took Jungjae’s cock in his hand, pressed his cheek against it, enjoying the feeling of the heated smooth skin against his face and licked over his lips to moisten them. Opening his mouth, he tilted his head and brushed his mouth along Jungjae’s cock, licking along with the tip of his tongue.

Jungjae let out a sharp breath and buried his hand in Woosung’s hair, tugging on it harshly, when he put his head in his mouth. 

„You’re blocking the sight. Get properly on the bed.“

Woosung whimpered when his head was hauled back and Jungjae looked at him reprimanding. 

Jungjae let go of his hair and Woosung shuffled back to lay down on the bed and for the first time since he started kissing Jungjae, he remembered Jihoon and Sungkyu, when his arm brushed against another body.

He looked over at them, both were lying on their sides in spoon position with Jihoon holding Sungkyu close against his chest. Occasionally kissing Sungkyu’s neck and shoulder, Jihoon’s eyes were on him and Jungjae and it reminded Woosung of how he was looking at him when he was trying to learn something from his acting.  
The thought almost made him laugh but Jungjae’s fingertips against his shoulder distracted him from the other couple.

Woosung moved a little further up the bed so his legs were not hanging over and fixed his gaze on Jungjae who stepped out of his pants. Looking at Woosung, Jungjae slipped his legs over his hips without lowering them, denying his cock the touch again.  
Fighting the frustration down Woosung brushed along his thighs tracing his muscles and over his hipbone.

Jungjae smiled at him and placed his hands next to his head to lean down and Woosung brought his hands to his ass, squeezing his cheeks apart. Then he let go and moved his two fingers along his cleft, pressed them flat against the skin right behind his balls, and Jungjae closed his eyes, took a deep, shuddering breath and jerked his hips back against the touch. 

When he opened them again there was a predatory gleam in them and he surged forward to catch Woosung’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Woosung slid his hands over back, scratching his nails along while Jungjae cradled his neck and held his head, kissing along his chin, the side of his neck, his Adam’s apple.

Teasing one nipple with his fingernail Jungjae licked on the other and blew against it, making Woosung shiver and moan quietly. Jungjae brushed both of his hands over Woosung’s chest and sides, thumbs tracing his muscles while he lowered his hips and made his balls and cock slide along Woosung’s who moaned surprised and grabbed his hips tightly.

Jungjae sat up and Woosung followed him and kissed holding him close and kissing his neck and shoulder while he was rutting his hips up against him. 

„I want to fuck you until you scream.“ Woosung held him close with a hand in his neck and licked along his jugular vein. Jungjae moaned softly when Woosung sucked on his earlobe and placed his hands against the other’s chest to press him back down on the bed.

Jungjae smirked at Woosung and leaned back, moving a little lower.  
„First I’m going to ride you and then we’ll see if you can make me scream or not.“

„Sungkyu hand me the lube please.“  
Not breaking eye contact with Woosung, Jungjae held out his hand for the lube and Sunkyu hurriedly handed it to him.

Woosung flinched and gasped when Jungjae let the cool liquid drop directly onto his cock. Jungjae caught it with his finger and first and then wrapped his hand around it to spread the lube properly on Woosung’s cock. Woosung moaned lowly and reached his hand out to wrap it around Jungjae’s but it was brushed away.

„Place your hands behind your head.“ Jungjae demanded and Woosung complied, blood buzzing in his ears with anticipation.

Carefully Jungjae lowered his hip until the head of Woosung slid inside of him but instead of taking more in, he stopped there and splayed his hands across his chest. 

Woosung threw his head back and moaned, breathing raggedly, when Jungjae’s walls tightened around him and started to move in in a circular rotation, going only halfway down and up again, not letting his head slip out but tightening his muscles around int instead. Woosung clawed his fingers into the cushion he was lying on and inhaled noisily. 

„Jungjae.“ Woosung moaned pleadingly, his whole body tensing while he was fighting the urge to thrust his hips up, knowing that Jungjae would not be pleased if he lost control. 

He moaned lowly when Jungjae contracted and relaxed his muscles just right around him and again used this small circular movement to tease him going down his cock a little further this time. Jungjae kept rotating his hips in small circles, the movement to languidly to be satisfying, but at the same time promising, making Woosung burn with desire for more.

„Stop teasing me like that Jungjae.“

Jungjae rubbed his hands along Woosungs breastbone and moved his hips lower, while keeping up the rotating and the continuous flexing and unflexing of his inner walls and Woosung gripped his own wrists hard behind his head and pressed his heels into the mattress to keep himself from thrusting up.

When Woosung was finally fully buried inside Jungjae, the other leaned back and rolled his hips gently, without lifting them, keeping his eyes on Woosung and parting his mouth sinfully.  
The way he moved his in smooth waves, while he steadied himself of Woosung’s knees made it hard to not grip his hips and thrust up into his tight heat. 

„Jungjae“ Woosung begged quietly and whimpered when Jungjae leaned forward and started to painfully slowly lifted his hips, tightening his walls until only Woosung’s head was still inside of him. And then he slammed his hips down hard.  
All Woosung could do was cry out, he ignored the order about his hands having to stay behind his head and gripped Jungjae’s hips no longer able to resist the urge to touch.

Jungjae loved to tease him like this, using his perfect muscle control to make the feeling of being inside him even more intimate and mind-blowing, he always varied which thrust would be the first strong one. And even after all those years, he got Woosung every time, turning him into a panting mess, unable to hold in the cries of pleasure spilling over his lips inside.  
Smiling satisfied, Jungjae raised his hips again, keeping up the rotating movement and when it was only Woosung’s head inside of him again he stopped, tensed around him, and lowered himself halfway. Again denying Woosung a proper thrust.

„Jungjae.“ Woosung jerked his hips up a little and Jungjae slammed down all the way. He seemed to have decided that he had teased Woosung enough and finally started to move his hips in a steady rhythm, going down harder with each grind.

Woosung held his hips and thrusted up into him, enjoying the little gasps and pants he caused with that.  
„You feel so good around me.“

Woosung blurted out, he loved watching Jungjae riding him, how his leg muscles worked and his hips moved, but if he wanted to make him scream and lose control, they needed to change position so that he was more in charge.

Woosung sat up and kissed Jungjae, guiding him to keep moving. „Let me fuck you properly.“

„Aren’t we doing it properly?“ Jungjae slowed his hips and rolled them in big circles his cock brushing against Woosung’s stomach.

„You’re still mostly teasing me right now.“ Moving his lips over Jungjae’s collarbone, Woosung cupped his asscheeks and massaged them. He slipped one finger between them, teased the sensitive ring while his cock was slipping in and out.  
Woosung used his other hand to brush along Jungjae legs to his left ankle, wrapping his hand around, always amazed how small they were and how easy he could close his fingers around it. He gripped them tighter, pressed his thumb against his Achilles tendon, and tickled over the sole of his foot causing Jungjae’s body to jerk and contradict around him.

Jungjae cupped his face and moaned against Woosung’s parted lips before he tilted his head and kissed him deeply.  
„Go ahead and fuck me right then.“

Woosung felt lightheaded from forgetting to breathe, too endorsed in the demanding kiss, and opened his eyes to Jungjae slipping off of him. „How do you want me?“

Instead of answering Woosung grabbed Jungjae’s arm and pulled him face forward underneath him, not caring that his leg brushed against Sungkyu, who gasped quietly. All of Woosung’s thoughts were now fixed on Jungjae, the way the muscles in his back flexed and how he gasped when Woosung rolled onto him sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

Grinding his cock between Jungjae’s ass cheeks, their lube and sweat-slick skin easing the motion, he moaned against his ear, enjoying the goosebumps forming on his neck, where his breath ghosted over it.

„You riled me up so much I’m going to take you hard and deep and make you lose control.“  
Jungjae curled his back and pressed his ass against Woosung while spreading his cheeks with his hands.  
„Don’t make promises you can’t fulfill.“

Jungjae did not let go of control too often, especially with Sungkyu and Jihoon he would make it extra hard for Woosung to get him there but he was determined and they were together long enough for him to know his weak spots.

„Don’t worry.“ Woosung kissed Jungjae’s cheek and brushed his fingers through his hair from his neck upward to lean down and nibble on the skin directly, enjoying the strained moan he got when his teeth scratched over the sensitive spot right below his hairline.  
From there he moved lower brushing his arms along Jungjae’s arms, his thumb following the line of a vein, intertwining their fingers of one hand while licking between his shoulder plates.

Woosung moved lower kissing along Jungjae’s spine and bit into the side, where his waist was the smallest. He sucking in the skin, not failing to notice the way Jungjae flinched and hitched his breath. Or how he pressed his hips into the mattress, when Woosung brushed his hand up his leg, alternating between soft touches of his fingertips or his nails scratching over it.

To get him in a better position, Woosung grabbed Jungjae’s hips and lifted them, forcing him to arch his back and get on his knees he leaned back and took in the sight of the round buttock that fit so perfectly in his hands and squeezed them, revealing his delicious looking hole between them.

Woosung mouth watered suddenly and he licked his lips, unable to hold back he leaned down and brushed his nose along Jungjae’s balls, taint and hole, and back down. Jungjae escaped a deep moan when he carefully bit into the sensitive skin and moved a little lower to take his balls into his mouth and trace them with his tongue.  
Intentionally he was exhaling his breath through his nose, causing Jungjae to shudder and move back against his face.

Satisfied about the reaction he was getting he licked up, the tip of his tongue pressing down but stopping at his hole. Instead of pushing his tongue in, Woosung tilted his head and bit into his cheek, ran his tongue along the joint of his ass and legs where he knew Jungjae was even more sensitive, the answering shiver proving him right.  
All the while he kept rubbing his thumb over Jungjae’s hole, dipping it in occasionally. Jungjae was moaning more breathlessly now, his forehead pressed against the cushion, holding in a tight grip and Woosung knew he had him right where he wanted him.

He grasped Jungjae’s thighs right over his knees and pulled them back so that he was lying flat on the bed again, but with his back still arched and ass raised and forced his legs further apart.

Remembering Jihoon and Sungkyu, he looked at them both their gazes fixed on him and Jungjae, with the taller’s hand flat against the other’s groin while his hips were grinding lazily against his ass too spent to do more than that.

Jungjae spread his legs wider and Jihoon realized Woosung’s gaze and lifted one of Sungkyu’s legs and his own to trap Jungjae’s between them. Not breaking eye contact with Woosung, Jihoon took Sungkyu’s hand in his and placed it on Jungjae’s thigh guiding him to caress it with light touches, while Jihoon pulled it even closer to them, spreading them some more.

Jungjae gasped and Woosung concentrated on him again, taking his hips between his hands he lifted them a little more and pressed his buttocks apart with his thumbs. Teasingly he rubbed his head over Jungjae’s balls, perineum, and hole a little.  
Until it got too much teasing for himself and he dipped his head in, watched the ring stretch around him, and taking him in, only to withdraw again. Just like Jungjae had played with him before.  
Moaning deeply he pushed in again, Jungjae arched his back more, knowing very well, which angle was the right one and Woosung slowly went deeper until he felt his cock rub along the bundle of nerves.  
Woosung stopped and jerked his cock upwards, fully enjoying the rewarding wanton moan. Not yet wanting to go deeper, he withdrew almost completely and slipped patiently in again, thrusting forward inch by inch, until he was finally settled balls deep, Jungjae’s walls tightening around him just perfectly and a long low moan escaped his lips.

Woosung moved back and thrusted in faster but not as deep yet, controlling himself to go a little deeper with each thrust instead of right at the first. Jungjae’s moans increased with each shove of Woosung’s hip, just like he intended too and he kept going steadily until he had built up a fast and hard rhythm, keeping his angle up to brush against Jungjae’s prostate with each thrust until the other was shuddering and panting uncontrolled beneath him.

Woosung rubbed his hands along Jungjae’s sides and when he was jerking his hips back more desperate and his face and neck were flushed deeply red he slowed down again.  
Jungjae still had enough control over himself to not whine at him and beg but the way he flexed his muscles around Woosung told him how much he wanted him to go faster again.

Gripping his hips hard and drawing them against himself, Woosung slammed inside him suddenly and finally, he got that scream he was hoping for, encouraged by it he pounded into Jungjae with fast and hard thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping against each other overshadowing their moans. 

Woosung felt the tension building up, the familiar pull in his balls and he slipped out of Jungjae to turn him around on his back, putting one of his legs on his shoulders he quickly thrust into him again and leaned down to kiss him messily, breathing into his mouth. Jungjae bent his free leg and thrust up his hip to meet Woosung’s, moaning and whimpering while rutting against him, arching his back and rubbing his cock between their bodies.

Jungjae wrapped his arms around Woosung’s shoulders and drew him close, his lips against his ear. „Yes, just like that, fuck me harder, make me feel your cock for days.“

Woosung moaned darkly and brushed his lips over Jungjae’s neck, he bit down, concentrating to not lose the rhythm of his hips while he felt his cock pulsating and the pull in his balls got unbearable, the need for relief overwhelming. Not ready yet he tried to fight it and rubbed his forehead against Jungjae’s shoulder while he wrapped one arm around his thin waist and pressed as close as he was able to.

„Fill me with your hot cum.“ Jungjae’s demanded with a rough voice and Woosung let go. Groaning loudly he shoved into him deep and filled him with his come, his hips moving erratically while he was riding out his orgasm.

He moaned weakly and Jungjae kissed his temple and neck before he murmured against his hear.  
„Now finish me properly.“

Woosung whimpered when he tightened around his now oversensitive cock and tried to catch his breath while he slipped out, his hand instantly against Jungjae’s hole after his cock slipped out.  
Jungjae moved closer to Sungkyu and Jihoon, his body now pressed alongside theirs and Woosung heavily lay down next to him on the other side.

Still breathless but not planning to leave his Jungjae hanging he pushed three of his fingers in, feeling his own cum running over them he brushed them flat over Jungjae’s prostate while he leaned in to kiss him. Jungjae jerked his hips and moved one of his hands to his cock but Woosung got a better idea.  
„Don’t“ Woosung rasped and kissed him gently.  
Awaiting what he wanted to do, Jungjae let go of his own cock and Woosung smiled at him and gave him another peck. 

Leaning down he sucked on Jungjae’s nipple hard enough to make it hurt, the raucous moan that ignited like sweet music in his ears, and sloppily moved lower, placing messy open mouth kisses along his stomach, dipping his tongue in between the lines of his muscles and bellybutton, until he reached his goal.

Not playing around much longer Woosung took Jungjae into his mouth, tilting his finger up at the same time and Jungjae cried out for the second time, burying his hands in Woosung’s damp hair and pressing him down while his hips jerked up.  
Woosung felt him rub along the back of his neck and swallowed around him, pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside.

He simply kept his fingers pressed against Jungjae’s prostate while at the same time his thumb was right behind his balls massaging it form both sides.  
Woosung did not even have to move his head back when he felt Jungjae’s hot release spilling down his throat, his fingers having a hard grip against the back of his head while he kept thrusting his hips up into his mouth.  
When he finally let go Woosung was sucking in the much-needed air but happily let himself be pulled up into a passionate kiss. 

Two weak, long moans next to them made them look over and see Jihoon’s hand covered in Sungkyu’s come while the smaller held tight onto the other's neck with one arm and was kissing him especially messy due to their position. Jihoon’s hips that had been eagerly moving against Sungkyu, slowed down and their kiss turned softer until they were only sweet little pecks. Not caring about the come on his hand, Jihoon drew Sungkyu close with his hand on his chest and kissed his shoulder again before he buried his face against the crock of his neck.

Sungkyu moaned softly and his arm slipped away from Jihoon’s neck onto the mattress. His eyes fell shut and his head sank into the cushion. Eyes closed and lips slightly parted he was gone the next second. Just like Jihoon with his face buried against his neck.

„They instantly fell asleep.“  
Jungjae mumbled and laughed, not sounding very awake himself. Woosung hummed against his neck and rolled to the side to pull him into his arms and intertwine their legs.  
He leaned his head on Jungjae’s shoulder and hummed contentedly when a hand brushed through his hair. 

Jungjae’s steady and slowly calming heartbeat under his palm and feeling spent and sated, Woosung fell asleep too.

Sungkyu was not able to look them in their eyes for a whole month until they invited him and Jihoon to stay over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So congrats for making it this far, oh and of course thank you for reading that far :D
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
